Tan solo una oportunidad mas
by Lady Isis I
Summary: Han pasado los años y Rin ya tiene edad para desposarse. Cuando su protector le pregunta cuál es su petición ... Ella sólo tiene un deseo. Etapa VII ¡Por fin actualizado!
1. Stage I

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

"Sólo una oportunidad más" Reedición.

Stage I

Rin despertó esa mañana, más feliz de lo habitual. ¡Cumplía 17 años! Según Kagome, era la edad perfecta para desposarse… y ya tenía en mente con quien hacerlo.

Salió temprano de la cabaña de Kaede. Se lavó y se preparó para realizar sus actividades cotidianas: Ayudar a la anciana a recoger sus hierbas, preparar el desayuno, ayudar a los aldeanos que tuvieran problemas de salud. El trabajo le encantaba, pues aprendía muchas cosas y, junto con Kagome, se encargaban de realizar purificaciones cuando era necesario.

También tenía amistad con Sango y Miroku. Con Kohaku y Shippo mantenía una hermosa amistad, aunque ella ignorara que en realidad, estos chicos se disputaban sus atenciones, pues Rin había crecido muy hermosa y cualquiera de los dos representaba un excelente partido para la joven sacerdotisa.

Shippo había crecido muy apuesto y gallardo. Como youkai, era un ser muy poderoso. Kohaku, en cambio, se había vuelto todo un hombre. A sus 24 años, era el mejor taijiya, sólo superado y por muy poco, por su maestra y hermana. Fuerte, valeroso y varonil, arrancaba suspiros entre las aldeanas que lo veían pasar, embelesadas por su presencia y sedoso cabello, que aún solía traer atado en una coleta alta. Ambos constituían el refuerzo perfecto para cuando Miroku e Inuyasha necesitaban ayuda para exterminar u exorcizar demonios y espíritus malignos.

Aquella mañana, luego de terminar sus labores matutinas, salió a despedir, junto con Kagome y Sango, a los cuatro que se marchaban a cumplir con un servicio solicitado con urgencia en una villa cercana. Mientras Sango y Kagome despedían a sus respectivos maridos con apasionados besos, Rin sólo se limitó a despedir al youkai y al joven con castos besos en sus mejillas y ellos le correspondieron besando sus suaves y pequeñas manos.

Ya se habían alejado unos cincuenta pasos de ellas, cuando Shippo notó que Rin emprendía una loca carrera hacia ellos, extendiendo los brazos, muy emocionada.

Tanto Shippo como Kohaku se detuvieron y extendieron sus brazos para recibir a la chica, pero ella pasó de largo, directamente a los brazos del ser que había esperado por más de dos meses su regreso…

Su amado señor Sesshoumaru.

"_Sólo una oportunidad más"_

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Stage II

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

"Sólo una oportunidad más" Reedición.

Stage II

Rin inundaba sus sentidos con la presencia de su señor. Sentir su respiración tranquila y acompasada la hacía sentirse feliz. Sus brazos lo rodeaban mientras Sesshoumaru fijaba la vista en el cuarteto que se acercaba. Pudo notar el disgusto en dos de ellos.

Con Inuyasha y Miroku, sólo intercambió movimientos leves de cabeza, asintiendo. Mientras que Kohaku y Shippo lo veían con consternación y odio, respectivamente. En cuanto se alejaron, fijó su vista en su pequeña protegida.

- Rin está feliz de verle, mi señor Sesshoumaru. – Le dijo al youkai, que la observaba con atención. En verdad extrañaba esa sonrisa. Desde hacía varios años ya había notado el cambio en el cuerpo de la joven humana, pero era la primera vez que percibía _ése_ _aroma _en ella.

- ¿Te has portado bien? – Le preguntó, con su acostumbrado tono de voz. Rin irradiaba felicidad al escucharlo. La voz que a cualquiera helaría hasta los huesos, provocaba en ella la más ardiente excitación… Y sólo él podía notarlo.

- Sí, mi señor Sesshoumaru. – Le contestó la chica, viéndolo con devoción:- Rin ya es sacerdotisa y puede estar orgulloso de ella… - De pronto se acordó de alguien:- ¿Y el señor Jaken? – Preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada.

- A-Aquí… Rin. - El pequeño youkai se mantenía firmemente sujeto a la "cola" de su señor. La edad ya hacía mella en Jaken desde que combatieran a un demonio-devorador de esencias. La joven se acercó para atenderlo con solicitud.

- No se preocupe, señor Jaken. Sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor. – Le dijo la chica:- Venga conmigo.

Sesshoumaru observó como la joven se llevaba al ya anciano demonio. Se imaginó lo hermosa que se vería atendiendo a sus cachorros… "¿Cachorros? ¿Rin con cachorros?" Al momento desechó la idea, pero al verla inclinarse hacia el ahora "pequeño Jaken", lo hizo visualizarla que lo haría hacia un pequeño, de cabellos negros… o quizás plateados. _Ése_ _aroma_ en Rin lo había consternado y confundido.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede, ésta no estaba, pues había salido con Kagome a atender un parto. Al momento, Rin preparó las infusiones necesarias para atender a Jaken. Tan pronto como el pequeño le agradeciera la atención, se dirigió hacia su señor, que permanecía de pie, observando hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

- ¿Mi señor Sesshoumaru?

- Te escucho Rin…

- Rin cumple hoy diecisiete años, mi señor…

Sesshoumaru movió levemente los ojos. Trataba de entender a Rin.

- Creo que los humanos acostumbran felicitarse…

- Así es, mi señor. También se acostumbra dar obsequios al festejado… y concederle peticiones.

- ¿Deseas algo especial, Rin? – Preguntó, intuyendo la insinuación de la chica.

- Sí, mi señor. – Respondió prontamente, pero, asintiendo con timidez.:- Es algo que sólo mi señor puede concederme… si acepta hacerlo.

El _aroma_ de Rin volvió a inundar sus sentidos, esta vez con mucha más intensidad. Al parecer, había algo que lo exacerbaba, pero no intuía qué.

- Este Sesshoumaru te concederá lo que más desea tu corazón, pequeña Rin. Por tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

La respuesta hizo que Jaken escupiera violentamente la infusión y empezara a toser nervioso.

- Un esposo… mi señor.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Stage III

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

"**Sólo una oportunidad más"** Reedición.

**Lady Isis I**

Stage III

Por primera vez, el TaiYoukai… _sintió_.

Su corazón, al escuchar la petición de su pequeña Rin, emitió un pulso diferente.

No sabía por qué, pero ahora, la presencia de Rin significaba tanto para él, empezando por su sonrisa y su voz, su cuerpo y su andar suave y sigiloso, su temperamento dulce y al mismo tiempo apasionado…

_Todo eso ya no sería para él… cuando Rin tuviera un esposo_.

Sin denotar emoción alguna ni desviar la vista de aquel punto inexistente entre los arbustos, el Lord de las Tierras de Occidente decidió concluir la charla.

- Si es lo que tu corazón desea, pequeña Rin, este Sesshoumaru te autoriza tener un esposo.

Rin no esperaba esa respuesta. Era como si le permitiera tener una mascota.

- ¿M-Mi señor?

- Te escucho Rin.

- ¿Qué pasaría si el esposo elegido por Rin no desea desposarla?

El TaiYoukai se giró a verla, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos "¿Acaso existía un ser que no fuera capaz de amar a Rin? Si asi fuera, su vida no valía ni una pizca… ¡Merecía morir!"

- Rin…

- ¿Sí mi señor?

- ¿Has elegido a alguien para desposarlo?

- Sí, mi señor.

- ¿Estás segura que es el indicado?

- Sí, mi señor.

La siguiente pregunta, pareció emitida desde el fondo de sus sentimientos.

- Él… ¿Desea desposarte?

Contuvo la respiración –sin que Rin lo notara- hasta que escuchó, tras una pausa.

- N-No lo sé, mi señor.

- Dime Rin… ¿Es humano… o youkai?

Rin alzó la vista:- Es… youkai, mi señor.

"El kitsune" pensó Sesshoumaru "¡Tenía que ser!"

Innumerables veces, desde que Rin llegara a la aldea, aún siendo niña, Shippo se había dedicado a protegerla, siempre a su lado. Cuando Sesshoumaru no estaba, Jaken se enteraba de todo lo sucedido en la aldea y de todo lo que Shippo hacía. Las veces que resultaba herido en las batallas por proteger a Rin y de la diligencia y ternura que ella le prodigaba cuando lo curaba. Todos en la aldea confiaban en que Rin elegiría al joven kitsune, pues creían que tomaba el ejemplo de Kagome, cuando eligió a Inuyasha. Después de todo, Shippo era muy fuerte, apuesto y noble de corazón. Además que era muy leal a Rin. No se fijaba en ninguna otra chica más que en ella.

- ¿Es un youkai fuerte?

- Sí, mi señor. Es muy fuerte.

- Entonces… tendré que enfrentarlo.

Rin palideció. Tampoco esperaba esa respuesta.

- Mi señor quiere decir que… ¿Va a retarlo?

- Es la única forma, Rin. Debo retarlo y vencerlo. Sólo así podré someterlo y ofrecértelo como regalo de cumpleaños… Si rehúsa desposarte, su destino es ser tu esclavo.

Rin estaba consternada y buscó a Jaken con la mirada, tratando de encontrar apoyo. Pero sólo vio al viejo sapo desmayado por la impresión de escuchar semejante charla.

Escuchó como Sesshoumaru se retiraba de la cabaña. Al momento salió tras él.

- ¡M-Mi señor! ¿A-A dónde vá?

- A buscarlo.

- P-Pero, mi señor… ¿Sabe dónde encontrarlo?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. Seguir el olor de Shippo sería muy fácil, pero el tono de Rin delataba preocupación.

- No temas por él, Rin. No voy a matarlo… todavía.

Rin se preocupó en serio. Y Sesshoumaru lo supo por su aroma… "Teme por él".

- Temo por usted, mi señor. Si el youkai lo vence ¿Qué pasará?

¡Jamás lo hubiera dicho! Sesshoumaru se giró a verla. Tenía los ojos llameantes.

- ¡¡Nadie vence a este Sesshoumaru!! – Rugió. La furia de los celos lo inundaba. "¿Así que un youkai poderoso había llamado la atención de su pequeña protegida y se rehusaba a corresponderle? ¿Quién se creía este Shippo?"

Rin se asustó de verdad. Tanto que se abrazó al youkai ante ella y empezó a llorar.

- Rin tiene miedo, mi señor. Por favor, guarde su furia… no es necesario.

Sentirla sobre su cuerpo, lo desconcertó. El cuerpo de Rin era cálido y con texturas suaves… y perfumadas. _Aquél aroma_ se hizo presente nuevamente. Rin alzó su hermoso rostro y sus bellos ojos, adornados con lágrimas, se clavaron en el corazón del youkai. El dolor lo laceró con fuerza, sabiendo que sería la última vez que la tendría abrazada a su cuerpo. Después… esos abrazos serían para su "esposo".

- Es necesario, Rin. Esta noche me marcho al norte… - Tomó la barbilla de Rin y su aroma aumentó en intensidad. Hasta pudo sentir el corazón acelerado de la chica:- Y no sé si regrese algún día.

Rin levantó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de su señor:- ¿Vas a dejarme sola, mi señor?

- No quedarás sola. Te dejaré con tu esposo. Ya no me necesitas.

Esas palabras sellaron el destino de Rin. Su llanto se detuvo y se fijó en los hermosos ojos dorados de su señor.

- Si es así, mi señor, entonces te llevaré con él. – Dijo, con firmeza.

La voz de Rin sonaba triste, pero decidida. Tomó de la mano al taiyoukai y lo jaló hacia el bosque. Caminaron mucho, hasta que llegaron a un paraje conocido, cerca de un rio… y un árbol.

- En esa cueva… - Señaló Rin:- Es ahí donde se oculta ése poderoso youkai.

La cueva que señalaba Rin, estaba cerca del río. Sesshoumaru preparó su espada.

- Espérame aquí… pequeña Rin.

Escucharlo nombrarle "pequeña" le dolía. Ella ya era una mujer. Su cuerpo y sus sentimientos ya eran de mujer… y él pronto iba a descubrirlo.

- ¡¡Ya soy mujer, mi señor!! ¡¡Y aquí esperaré a mi esposo!! – le dijo, en cuanto entró a la cueva. Sesshoumaru alcanzó a oírla y empuño con fuerza su espada. Iba a encontrar a ese Youkai… y lo iba conocer.

Caminó en la oscuridad durante mucho rato. Como acababa de pasar el invierno, la cueva aún estaba fría. Conforme avanzaba, las paredes empezaban a brillar por la humedad. Las estalactitas de hielo empezaban a descongelarse, muy lentamente. Parecía que llegaba al fondo de la caverna, cuando notó una luz muy brillante.

En el fondo de la caverna, desde el techo, se filtraba una luz desde el exterior, proyectándose en un cristal que lo iluminaba totalmente. La luz reflejada en las paredes y estalagmitas hacía de ése lugar… una cueva de espejos.

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta ahí y se maravilló ante lo que vió…

Su reflejo… en las paredes de la cueva.

Algo no estaba bien. Rin lo había llevado a la cueva donde estaba el youkai poderoso, que ella deseaba como esposo…

Entonces… se dio cuenta.

Y su corazón emitió un solo latido…

_Rin…_

CONTINUARA…


	4. Stage IV

"**Sólo una oportunidad más"** Reedición

**Lady Isis I**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

**Stage IV**

Rin se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, apoyada en el árbol, mientras esperaba a su señor. Dentro de sí, deseaba que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos sin que tuviera que decírselo, pues aunque Kagome la aleccionó a que le declarara lo que sentía, aún se intimidaba por la presencia y personalidad de su señor.

"Mi señor" Pensaba Rin, recordando la gallarda y varonil figura del aún joven demonio. Recordó la primera vez que lo vió, apoyado en _ése _mismo árbol, seriamente lastimado, tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas por la última batalla con Inuyasha.

Recordó que, a pesar de que él le gruñó y mostró sus colmillos, ella sólo se limitó a verlo como alguien que necesitaba su ayuda. En su pequeño mundo, donde nadie se percataba ni siquiera de su presencia, tener a quien cuidar le daba significado a su corta vida.

Por eso su corazón se prendó de aquél que, por primera vez se fijaba en ella y con gesto indiferente le preguntara:- "¿Quién te hizo eso?" Refiriéndose a los golpes que le propinaran los criadores de pescado.

Así también su joven piel se estremeció cuando, al sentirse acogida en su brazo, se vió en sus hermosos ojos color dorado, que la observaban con atención cuando la magia de Tenseiga la hizo volver a la vida… para complacencia de su señor.

"Mi señor" Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia la primera vez que lo sorprendió sin ropa, en las termas… Y observó su cuerpo…

Sus mejillas se colorearon, y sonrió para sí misma.

También recordó las veces que lo vió luchar contra Naraku y los más horribles demonios. La mayoría de las veces, por defenderla. Así fué como empezó a creer que era posible que su señor pudiese llegar a quererla… a amarla.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Rin nunca ha visto a su señor interesado en ninguna hembra. Ni humana ni youkai…"

Una horrible duda sorprendió el corazón de Rin: "¿Acaso mi señor no gusta de las mujeres?"

Pero recordó lo sucedido hace casi tres meses, cuando ella entró al manantial y se desvistió dentro del agua. Entonces él la había estado buscando y, ocultando su presencia, la observó por mucho rato, mientras ella se refrescaba. Gracias a los entrenamientos con Kaede y Sango, pudo darse cuenta de eso desde el primer momento y, recordando las charlas con Kagome, se dio el gusto de enseñarle su cuerpo recién formado a su señor…

Hasta que llegó el impertinente y anciano Jaken, con su voz chillona y gritó: - ¡Amo bonitooo! ¡No busque a Rin entre los arbustos! ¡Ella está en el manantial!

Rin, por supuesto, tuvo que disimular y fingir sorpresa, mientras se colocaba la sexy túnica que Kagome le había traído de su época. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron perceptiblemente. Pero ése simple gesto fué suficiente señal de que SI se había fijado en su cuerpo. Ese incidente, aunque un poco penoso, la había complacido y convencido de que su señor SI podía sentirse atraído… hacia ella.

Ante sus recuerdos, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más, embelleciéndola.

Pero el rubor se convirtió en palidez, al notar que su señor salía de la caverna, visiblemente afectado.

- ¡¡Mi señor!! – Exclamó Rin corriendo hacia él para atenderlo.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru reflejaba agotamiento. Rin lo llevó hacia _su _árbol, para que descansara. No se explicaba lo ocurrido, pues había entrado solo y estaba segura que nadie más estaba con él.

Tomó un pañuelo que guardaba en su seno y se levantó para ir al río a humedecerlo. Cuando volvió, notó que su señor la observaba de una forma… extraña.

Acercó el pañuelo al rostro de su señor y éste le tomó la mano con suavidad. Rin casi desfallece al sentir su roce.

- L-Lo v-vencí. – Susurró él.

Rin abrió aún más sus ojos.

- ¿L-Lo venció… mi señor?

La voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchaba segura, tranquila y firme, como siempre.

- He vencido al youkai…

Rin escuchaba sin poder creer esas palabras.

- … Y lo he sometido. A partir de ahora eres su dueña y señora…

Extendió hacia Rin una de sus manos y dejó un pequeño pero hermoso anillo.

- … Aquí tienes la prueba de fidelidad de tu nuevo esclavo. Puedes disponer de él a tu libre voluntad, pues complacerá todos tus deseos…

Rin observó el anillo. Según Jaken, era de la madre de Sesshoumaru y ella misma se lo había dado para comprometerlo a buscar esposa. De eso hacía ya casi un año. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

- M-Mi señor…

- ¿Qué pasa Rin?

- Rin… _no desea un esclavo_…

Sesshoumaru permaneció impasible.

- Pues aunque no lo desees ya lo tienes… Y es tu deber cuidar de él.

- ¿Cuidarlo, mi señor? – Preguntó Rin, tratando de comprender, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Debes cuidarlo, procurarlo y protegerlo… comprometerte a nunca abandonarlo… Y enseñarle… _Cómo complacerte_.

- ¡Ah! – Dijo Rin, comprendiendo al fin, las intenciones de su señor.

Dentro de sí, se sentía halagada. Pero su mente, traviesa y enamorada, ideó la forma de enseñarle bajo qué condiciones se quedaría con su "esclavo".

Sonrió y se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro.

- Rin desea enseñarle algo a su nuevo esclavo…

Sesshoumaru la observó. Aquella pequeña niña se había convertido en una hermosa mujer…

_En su mujer_…

_Su dueña_…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Stage V

"**Sólo una oportunidad más"** Reedición

**Lady Isis I**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

**Stage V**

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amado, conteniendo su respiración. Al sentir su cálido aliento muy cerca del suyo, entreabrió levemente sus labios, para prodigarle la primera caricia.

Ella colocó su boca sobre la de Sesshoumaru, pero él sólo se limitó a parpadear levemente.

Los labios del demonio permanecieron cerrados. Aunque no los apretaba, era evidente que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así…

Una situación en la que _ÉL_ no tenía el control.

Rin se retiró, desconcertada "¿Acaso a su señor le desagradaba ésa demostración de amor?"

Pero al ver su rostro, lleno de confusión, comprendió la verdadera razón.

- Rin supone que es la primera vez que mi señor recibe un beso de una humana…

Las palabras de Rin hicieron que fijara su bella mirada de sol en ella. Aunque no bajó los ojos, sino que los desvió hacia un lado, Rin supo que había acertado.

- No es eso… Es _la primera vez _que mi señor_ recibe un beso…_ ¿Verdad?

- Acabo de decirte que uno de tus deberes como dueña y señora de éste Sesshoumaru es enseñarle cómo debe tratarte… y complacerte. – Le dijo él, con voz tranquila.

Rin sonrió. Su mente traviesa empezó a idear la forma de enseñarle a besar al temible guerrero.

De pronto, un recuerdo le iluminó el rostro y saltó, prácticamente, sobre las piernas del demonio.

- ¡¡Rin recuerda haberlo visto!! – Le dijo mientras le sonreía, emocionada.

Al no especificar la "forma en cómo lo vió", Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos (Tomaremos eso como si se hubiera ruborizado. Recordemos que un TaiYoukai como él no debe ruborizarse… Eso sería debilidad) y los clavó en ella.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Le preguntó, aparentemente sin denotar otra cosa más que curiosidad.

- ¡Rin ha visto a su señor! ¡Lo ha visto mientras lo hacía a escondidas del señor Jaken y de Rin! ¡Lo ha visto! – Seguía exclamando Rin, emocionada como si hubiera descubierto un importante secreto de su señor.

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Ya se había recuperado de la reciente agitación, por lo que recobró su aplomo. Así que le llamó, atrayendo su atención.

- Rin…

- ¿Sí, mi señor? – Se apresuró a contestar la chica, deseosa de complacerlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto? – Esta vez, su voz se escuchaba con seriedad. (Creo que no recordada haber hecho algo vergonzoso o indigno de un Lord).- Dime… ¿Qué es lo que ése Sesshoumaru ha hecho a escondidas de Jaken y tuyo?

- ¿No lo recuerda, mi señor? – Le preguntó, traviesa.

Empezando a desesperarse, pero sin perder todavía el control, le volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Recordar qué, Rin?

Rin se sentó muy cerca de él y se acomodó la ropa. El kimono que Kagome le había traído de la época actual, estaba confeccionado por una tela suave y ligera que dejaba entrever la delicada ropa íntima de encajes que llevaba puesto, especialmente el sujetador. Sesshoumaru tragó discretamente. Acababa de notar un encanto físico más en Rin.

- ¿Recuerda mi señor cuando a Rin se le antojó un poco de miel? ¿Cuándo mi señor le ordenó al señor Jaken que bajara un panal para Rin?

Sesshoumaru recordó el incidente.

_Kagome había preparado unos extraños panecillos llamados "jotqueiks" y le había dicho a Rin que con miel de abeja sabían delicioso. Pero nadie en la aldea tenía miel. Ellos acababan de llegar, así que al recibirlos, Rin le había dicho a Sesshoumaru que deseaba un poco de miel._

_Obviamente, Jaken fue el elegido para realizar la peligrosa misión de conseguir la miel para Rin._

_Fueron al bosque. Rin llevaba un recipiente para recoger el panal. Jaken, usando el fuego de su báculo, ahuyentó a las abejas y trató de bajar el panal. Justo cuando estaba por bajarlo las abejas regresaron y empezaron a picarlo. El panal se cayó y se rompió. Mientras Jaken escapaba de las abejas, pues Rin le había pedido que no las matara, ella se entretuvo recogiendo los trozos de panal. Cuando levantó los suficientes, decidió alejarse. Entonces, recordó que había quedado un trozo más en las ramas del árbol. Y decidió regresar._

_Fue ahí donde lo vió…_

_Sesshoumaru los había seguido discretamente, como siempre, para cuidarlos. Estaba ante el árbol y levantó su mano hasta el trozo de panal y tomó un pedazo. Rin lo observaba y se preguntaba para que querría su señor un trozo de panal. Sesshoumaru giró la cabeza, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca y…_

_Se lo comió._

"_¡¡Lo había descubierto!!"_

_A su señor le gustaba la miel. Claro que si lo hubiera hecho a la vista de todos, habría recibido una clara humillación, pues era sabido que sólo a los cachorros youkai se les permitía ése pequeño placer._

_Ése era el secreto de Sesshoumaru. Su debilidad._

_Luego de saborear el trozo de panal, Sesshoumaru lamió sus dedos, aún empapados del dulce. Pero en cuanto percibió el olor de Rin de entre los arbustos, se los retiró de la boca. Un TaiYoukai no debe tener debilidades._

- No sé a qué te refieres… - Le respondió a Rin:- Yo estuve esperándolos en la aldea hasta que volvieron del bosque.

Rin sonrió. Sabía que su señor lo negaría, así que, desde entonces, siempre llevaba consigo un pequeño recipiente con la "debilidad" de su señor. De esta forma, se sentía poseedora de su más profundo "secreto". Lo sacó de su pequeño bolso y lo enseñó a su señor.

- Entonces, si mi señor lo permite… - Y destapó el recipiente. El dulce olor hizo que Sesshoumaru suspirara y buscara el origen de tan rico aroma… entre los dedos de Rin.

"¡Lo sabía!" Pensó Rin, al verlo interesado en el contenido del recipiente "¡Sabía que a mi señor le encanta la miel!"

Metió dos dedos en el pequeño recipiente y, cruelmente, empezó a saborearlo enfrente de Sesshoumaru, quien la veía abriendo ligeramente los ojos, sintiéndose descubierto…

Indefenso… _Ella sabía su secreto y lo estaba manipulando._

Antojándolo, Rin deslizaba su lengua entre las yemas de sus dedos, mientras la miel escurría hasta su palma.

Sesshoumaru no lo resistió más y tomó la mano de Rin. Deslizó su lengua sobre su palma, para saborear la miel en tan suave recipiente. A Rin esto le provocó cosquillas.

Retiró suavemente su mano y nuevamente puso miel en ella. Pero esta vez, también puso sus labios, dejándolos claramente empapados de tan dulce ambrosía.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ahí supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó nuevamente la mano de Rin y volvió a lamerla. Esta vez, la caricia de su lengua la hizo tan lenta y sensualmente posible, que Rin no pudo evitar sentirse excitada… Y suspiró, jadeando levemente.

Un conocido aroma inundó nuevamente los sentidos del TaiYoukai.

"Así que de esto se trataba" Pensó el demonio, complacido, mientras terminaba la miel de la mano de su dueña. "Ella… me desea".

Como un cachorro, comiendo de la mano de su señora. Cuando terminó, fijó sus ojos dorados en su siguiente objetivo: Los labios de _Ella._

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella se dejó, ofreciendo sus labios empapados a su señor, quien la acomodó sobre el pasto y se dispuso a disfrutar de su "debilidad"…

Los labios de miel… de su amada…

CONTINUARA…

N/A: ¡Lo confieso! ¡Soy muy romántica! (Yo diría cursi, pero si no exageré, por favor, háganmelo saber, para detener ése derrame de miel, antes que a nuestro lord le dé un coma diabético) No teman, que esto será sólo por este capítulo. Je, je, je. Ahora que si les gustó, díganme si desean lemon en el siguiente capítulo o no, porque ya se acerca un momento fuerte, intenso y muy trágico para nuestros personajes. Hasta pronto.


	6. Stage VI

"**Sólo una oportunidad más"** Reedición

**Lady Isis I**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

**Stage VI**

Fijó sus hermosos ojos dorados en esos labios de rosa, tan tentadores y se acercó lentamente a ellos, mientras el aroma de Rin inundaba sus sentidos, embriagándolo. Entreabrió su boca y empezó a saborear una gota que, amenazaba con deslizarse más allá de la barbilla de la joven. Deslizó su lengua sobre el mentón de Rin y ella, dejó escapar un suave jadeo.

Su lengua limpiaba suavemente el trayecto de la traviesa gota, hasta que llegó al origen: sus labios. Atrapó a uno con los suyos y lo acarició con tanta ternura, que Rin se sentía en el paraíso. Su sueño era realidad. Su amo, su señor, le prodigaba la más exquisita caricia jamás sentida por su boca.

Casi sin pensarlo, Rin levantó una de sus manos y jaló la cinta de seda que ataba su obi y éste se deslizó, hasta dejar abierto su kimono, el cual expuso su cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por las prendas íntimas de encaje que Kagome le había regalado.

Sesshoumaru notó que las telas se deslizaban y se retiró un poco, para admirarla y sonrió complacido. El cuerpo de Rin era muy bello. Un regalo digno de él.

La pequeña botella de miel estaba justa en la cinta que ataba el sujetador, entre ambos senos y Sesshoumaru la tomó. Abrió la botellita y dejó derramar el contenido de la misma sobre el cuerpo de Rin, quien al sentir el suave líquido sobre ella, imaginó lo que seguiría y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de suspirar.

La miel se deslizó traviesa, guiada por el dedo del Lord, quien fascinado con tan bella visión, exploraba el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, vestido con tan curiosas prendas que, aunque escasas, realzaban notablemente las formas de Rin, tan suaves y voluptuosas.

Cuando Rin dejó de sentir el dedo de su señor sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos. "Tal vez…" Entonces, empezó a jadear y a suspirar. Ahora eran su lengua y sus labios los que repetían los mismos trayectos. Besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente, Sesshoumaru disfrutaba haciendo gemir a Rin. Su aroma lo embriagaba y despertaba en él el más puro deseo de poseerla, de amarla, de hacerla suya.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru empezaron a traicionar sus deseos.

"Rin no es una youkai, ni siquiera hanyou. No puedo tratarla como una. No sé si ella pueda resistir o tan sólo sobrevivir al ritual de apareamiento… Debo detenerme si no quiero lastimarla".

Pero los brazos de Rin lo envolvieron, invitándolo a proseguir sus caricias. La débil resistencia que hubiera podido poner se derrumbaba. Más que sacerdotisa, la chica era una hechicera sexual.

"Esto parece muy sencillo. Sólo debo tomar su cuerpo, pero… ella es humana. No basta con poseer su cuerpo. Es mi deber también poseer su alma y dejar huella de ello… si quiero protegerla de otros demonios".

Eso era verdad. Si otros demonios se enteraban que una humana había sido poseída por un demonio sin que éste poseyera también su alma, sería carne fresca para ellos. Una humana disponible para satisfacer los más bajos deseos de cualquier demonio o hanyou.

Sus garras deshicieron fácilmente el encaje de las prendas de Rin. Ahora disponía completamente de su piel de seda. Y ella entrelazaba sus dedos entre su cabello, invitando a sus labios a probar su intimidad, a lo que el lord no se negó, descubriendo un nuevo sabor que halagó a su paladar. Rin no lo resistió más y tras sentir la lengua de su señor disfrutar de su clítoris, experimentó su primer orgasmo.

Tras el clímax en Rin, Sesshoumaru se retiró un momento, para despojarse de la armadura y abrirse la ropa. Deseaba el contacto de su piel con la de Rin… Condición necesaria para el ritual de posesión.

- Rin… – Susurró con voz baja, cerca de su cuello.

- Rin te escucha, mi señor.- Suspiró anhelante la chica.

- No puedo poseer tu cuerpo…

Tal comentario, tras el éxtasis, hizo que los ojos de Rin se humedecieran y se fijaran en los suyos, preguntando en silencio "¿Por qué?"

- … sin que primero me ofrezcas tu alma.

Rin sonrió:- El alma de Rin pertenece a mi señor Sesshoumaru desde siempre.

Él empezó a besarla en su cuello, en sus hombros… hasta que llegó a sus senos…

- Podrías perder tu vida, Rin. – le dijo, antes de acercarse a lamer uno de sus pezones, en tanto que con una mano, acariciaba el otro, alternando los besos y caricias de uno a otro.

Rin se sentía en el cielo del placer. Escuchaba las palabras y las entendía, pero su piel también disfrutaba del momento. Abrió las piernas para acomodar a su amado entre ellas.

- La vida de Rin… está perdida… sin mi señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru la observó. No podría contenerse por más tiempo. La deseaba… Y la chica ofrecía su cuerpo y su alma ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A menos que existiera una pequeña duda en el corazón de su amada.

- ¿Estás segura Rin? Recuerda que eres una sacerdotisa.

Esas palabras hicieron que Rin recuperara un poco el control sobre sus deseos. Como sacerdotisa debía conservar su pureza, condición indispensable para poder manejar las energías y purificar a los espíritus malignos. No podía ser la amante de un demonio.

A menos que… éste la convirtiera en su esposa.

Lo que significaba… que Ella debía convertirse en youkai.

"Una youkai no puede ser sacerdotisa… ¿O sí?"

La otra opción: que Él se convirtiera en humano.

Opción que quedaba descartada de inmediato.

Observó los ojos de su amado. Tantos años de amarlo en silencio, de seguirlo y esperarlo. Se convirtió en sacerdotisa para comprenderlo, protegerlo, para poder curarlo y tener poderes.

- Ser sacerdotisa ha hecho fuerte a Rin y ser digna de ti, mi señor.

La respuesta que necesitaba.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a soportar mi posesión, Rin? Será tu primera vez… Y será para siempre.

- Rin soportará, porque toda Rin pertenece a mi señor.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos. Sólo esperaba que Rin fuera lo suficientemente resistente al dolor de la posesión. No era lo mismo decirlo, que hacerlo.

Con sus brazos, levantó a Rin y lentamente la deslizó hacia su miembro erecto, hasta que la punta empezó a rozarla. Rin flexionó sus rodillas y Sesshoumaru, sosteniéndola por la cintura, la hacía descender lentamente, con un suave balanceo que provocó que la chica gimiera, deseando una pronta penetración, pero el movimiento era una deliciosa tortura. Eso podía resistirlo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Puso sus brazos en los hombros de su amado, y sus ojos en los suyos. La mirada dorada reflejaba intensidad y deseo. Rin se perdió en ellos… despojándose de su alma.

El ritual había comenzado.

Para Rin, se trataba del momento más importante en su vida. Su amor se consumaba. La virilidad de su señor la penetraba lenta y suavemente. No sentía dolor, más que su anhelo aumentaba a cada roce.

Entonces, él se detuvo un breve instante. Ella creyó que sería todo, aunque aún sentía que faltaba algo más.

Su respiración, hasta entonces controlada, empezó a hacerse profunda y lenta.

"Resiste tu dolor, Rin… hazlo por mí".

La sujetó con firmeza… y la deslizó con fuerza sobre su miembro, penetrándola profundamente, al mismo tiempo que la mordía en uno de sus hombros.

Rin mordió su labio y gimió. El dolor era intenso, pero debía resistirlo si deseaba ser amada por su señor. Sus lágrimas se derramaron incontenibles y se abrazó a él.

- Rin lo ama, mi señor… Rin lo ama. – Dijo sollozando.

Sesshoumaru le correspondió el abrazo, mientras bebía lentamente la sangre que derramaba la mordida. Luego selló la herida y la cicatriz tomó la forma de luna creciente, adquiriendo su característico color púrpura. Rin ya estaba marcada. Su alma ya tenía dueño. Ahora le correspondía a su cuerpo ser poseído.

Luego del momento que pareció eterno, Sesshoumaru la acostó sobre su espalda y empezó a impulsarse. Primero lentamente, arrancando un jadeo en Rin, lo que le indicó que la línea que separaba el dolor del placer ya la había cruzado.

Aunque cubierta de lágrimas, Rin empezó a disfrutar del balanceo. Su deseo aumentaba y encontraba placer a cada embestida, las que subían en intensidad y fuerza.

"A cambio de tu cuerpo y tu alma…"

"… Éste demonio te entrega el cuerpo y el alma…"

"… de éste Sesshoumaru".

Rin tomó con sus manos las mejillas de su señor, cuyo rostro le regaló una muy leve sonrisa, que reflejaba el placer que sentía al hacer suya a su amada protegida. Rin sonreía entre lágrimas y jadeos de placer. Se sentía amada y feliz.

El clímax se acercaba y Rin suspiraba, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los plateados cabellos que caían como cascada sobre los hombros de su amado.

- Mi señor Sesshoumaru… (¡Ahhh!)… prometió a Rin… (¡Mmmh!) … conceder lo que más deseara… (¡Ahhh!)… su corazón.

La penetración más intensa culminó con el más embriagador éxtasis jamás sentido por el lord, derramando su cálida esencia en el interior de su amante. El ritual había terminado.

Luego del mágico momento, la bella mirada de sol buscó los ojos de Rin.

- Rin… ¿Éste Sesshoumaru ha complacido tu deseo? – Le susurró sensualmente, mientras recuperaba su respiración normal.

- Sí… - Respondió, ruborizada:- … Mi amado señor.

La respuesta de él fue abrazarla, intimando aún más el abrazo entre ellos.

"Te amo… mi pequeña humana"

Palabras que sólo él pensaba, pero no podía decirlas.

Eso sería debilidad.

Pero Rin podía sentirlas. Ése abrazo tan tierno las decía.

Así era él. Se expresaba con acciones, no con palabras. Sólo ella entendía su lenguaje.

Un suave ronroneo le indicó a Rin que su señor estaba exhausto y se había quedado dormitando sobre ella.

Rin sonrió. Acababa de convertirse en mujer, en manos del amor de su vida.

Sólo su más ferviente deseo quedaba pendiente.

Convertirse en su esposa.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Perdón por la demora. Por favor, díganme si quedó bien. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así… Gracias de antemano por leer. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Stage VII

"**Sólo una oportunidad más"** Reedición

**Lady Isis I**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko.

**Stage VII**

Oculta entre los arbustos, una mirada amarilla observaba a Rin y a Sesshoumaru entregarse su amor. Con lascivia, la mirada recorría el hermoso cuerpo de Rin, odiándola y maldiciéndola por su belleza y su preferencia. Con total desprecio, observaba el musculoso cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, señal inequívoca de envidia por ser el poseedor de tan hermosa prenda.

"Si se hubiera tratado del taijiya, no habría problema. Sólo se trataba de un simple humano. Incluso el kitsune no habría sido problema, aunque fuera un demonio de alto nivel. Pero… El Inu Tai Youkai era de cuidado… Definitivamente".

Sesshoumaru se movió ligeramente, con el cuerpo de Rin sobre el suyo, de modo que el intruso decidió retirarse y poner en práctica el malévolo plan que había trazado.

Lejos de ahí, en la villa donde Inuyasha y Miroku habían sido requeridos por sus servicios, eran pagados generosamente, así como Shippo y Kohaku.

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo Kohaku:- Generalmente nos pagan después de haber aniquilado al demonio, no antes.

- De hecho, este pago es por haber venido…- Dijo Miroku:- Cuando exterminemos al demonio se nos dará el resto…

- Me pregunto qué tipo de demonio será para que nos hayan requerido a los cuatro.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- Uno muy poderoso…- Dijo el sirviente del propietario de la villa:- Nuestro señor ha sido perturbado por ese demonio que ha venido a robarse al mayor tesoro del amo.

- ¿Y qué clase de tesoro es ése? – Preguntó Miroku con interés. Inuyasha lo codeó para que fuera más discreto:- ¡Ugggh!

- Su prometida.- Dijo el sirviente, sin titubear.

- Es claro entonces, que ése demonio tiene una cuenta pendiente con tu amo.- Dijo Inuyasha, empezando a desconfiar del sirviente.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó Shippo:- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mira Shippo…- Dijo Inuyasha a Shippo, llevándoselo aparte:- Tú mejor que nadie sabe las razones por las que un demonio "roba" a una mujer…

- ¿Una deuda?

Kohaku se acercó, interesado.

- Así es…- Confirmó Inuyasha:- Se trata de algo personal.

- ¿Quieres decir que el señor de la villa hizo algo que ofendiera al demonio y por eso éste vino a robarle a la novia? – Preguntó Kohaku, deduciendo lo obvio.

Shippo asintió y se volvió a ver a Miroku, quien a las claras se decepcionaba por el tipo de tesoro que debían recuperar.

- Aunque… - Inuyasha empezó a titubear, luego se volvió al sirviente:- Dime… ¿Tu amo está seguro de ser correspondido por su prometida?

El tipo se sorprendió:- N-No…

Todos se fijaron en él, claramente molestos por el engaño.

- N-No… quiero decir… no sé que quiera decir con eso.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, claramente enfadado. Miroku lo siguió, aunque Shippo y Kohaku dudaban, pues no sabían a qué conclusión había llegado el hanyou.

- ¡¡P-Por favor!! ¡¡No se vayan!! – Empezó a suplicar el sirviente y corrió a arrodillarse delante de Inuyasha y Miroku.

- ¡¡Ustedes son los únicos que podrían derrotar al demonio!! ¡¡Mi amo lo sabe y si los dejo ir el amo me matará!!

Inuyasha se molestó y sujetó con fuerza al tipo por el cuello.

- ¡¡¿¿Acaso me crees estúpido??!!

Miroku se alarmó. Si no calmaba a Inuyasha, éste sería capaz de matar al tipo.

- ¡Cálmate, amigo! ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no quieras exterminar a éste demonio?

- ¡No te das cuenta, Miroku! – Le dijo, furioso, soltando al sirviente.

Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo lo observaban sin comprender.

- Se trata de… ¡¡Sesshoumaru!!

Tras el breve lapso de relajación, Rin abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sobre el pecho de su señor y suspiró enamorada.

Se incorporó levemente para observarlo. Los ojos de su señor se encontraban cerrados –Pero evidentemente se encontraba despierto- Rin sonrió y se acercó para acariciar los labios de su amado con los suyos. La caricia fue correspondida y Rin suspiró, complacida.

- ¿Mi señor Sesshoumaru?

El aludido abrió los ojos muy lentamente, fijándolos en la chica.

- Rin tiene una pregunta.

Como respuesta, sólo parpadeó una vez.

- ¿Por qué mi señor salió de la caverna tan agotado… como si hubiera combatido?

Sesshoumaru se incorporó, apoyándose en el árbol. Usualmente, de pocas palabras, sentía que debía a Rin una explicación.

- Este Sesshoumaru tuvo que librar una batalla muy difícil, Rin…- Empezó a decir, mientras recordaba lo sucedido esa mañana…

_Caminó en la oscuridad durante mucho rato. Como acababa de pasar el invierno, la cueva aún estaba fría. Conforme avanzaba, las paredes empezaban a brillar por la humedad. Las estalactitas de hielo empezaban a descongelarse, muy lentamente. Parecía que llegaba al fondo de la caverna, cuando notó una luz muy brillante._

_En el fondo de la caverna, desde el techo, se filtraba una luz desde el exterior, proyectándose en un cristal que lo iluminaba totalmente. La luz reflejada en las paredes y estalagmitas hacía de ése lugar… una cueva de espejos._

_Sesshoumaru llegó hasta ahí y se maravilló ante lo que vió…_

_Su reflejo… en las paredes de la cueva._

_Algo no estaba bien. Rin lo había llevado a la cueva donde estaba el youkai poderoso, que ella deseaba como esposo…_

_Entonces… se dio cuenta de la estrategia de la chica._

_Y su corazón emitió un solo latido…_

_Y su voz susurró su nombre… _

_- Rin…_

"_¿Acaso creyó que no me daría cuenta?"_

_Recordó el día en que la encontró y la forma en cómo ella se acercó a él. Era evidente que desde ése primer momento, la pequeña había sido flechada por el apuesto demonio. Esa éra la única razón por la que ella lo seguía por todas partes, cual sombra…_

"_O podría decir: cual ángel guardián…"_

_Luego, todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos: las veces que la rescató y las veces que ella le demostró su lealtad y su amor incondicional siendo aún una niña pequeña. Ella había nacido para ser suya. Su devota amante._

_Entonces, como un fantasma, se materializó ante él su propio reflejo, desafiándolo._

_- ¿En qué estás pensando, Sesshoumaru? ¿Acaso piensas rebajarte como una vez lo hizo tu padre?_

_La ira se apoderó de él y atacó al intruso._

_Pero, por alguna extraña razón… fallaba._

_- No puedes vencerme, Sesshoumaru, pues soy el reflejo de tu verdadera naturaleza: Un verdadero Tai youkai, poderoso e invencible… Tal como lo conjuró la sacerdotisa…_

_Sesshoumaru se sorprendió – aunque se entiende que únicamente abrió un poco más los ojos – Ahora lo comprendía… Y sonrió._

_Rin había puesto un conjuro en esa caverna._

_Sesshoumaru debía derrotar completamente a ése poderoso demonio, - a sí mismo - … si quería demostrar lo que realmente sentía por la chiquilla._

_Una lucha cruel e imposible, por su amor verdadero, escondido en las profundidades de su corazón, gobernado durante cientos de años, por su orgullo y su maldad innata de demonio. Su odio y total desprecio por la especie humana y la pasión que la hermosa chica había despertado en él, a través de los años._

"_¡Esa chiquilla… es una bruja!"_

_Entonces… Se preparó para el combate._

_Su rival hizo lo mismo, apenas una milésima de segundo después._

_Se preparó e hizo a sí mismo un juramento:_

"_Rin…"_

"… _Te prometo que saldré de aquí, victorioso, habiendo derrotado a éste demonio, o éste Sesshoumaru…"_

"… _morirá en el intento."_

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Espero que lo disfruten… Lamento la demora, pues perdimos nuestra Lap-top _(¡¡Por mi sangre gitana, os juro que me la vais a pagar, so malditos ladrones!!) _ Y tardamos un poco en recuperar nuestros archivos… Tuvimos que recurrir al respaldo de FF y volver a leer TODO, para darle una lógica continuidad. ¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!! Muchos besos y saludos.

Isis. (Para mis amigos y lectores)

Hasta pronto.


End file.
